minimonmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Envoy's Story
Envoy's Story is a story mode feature about Minimon Master's main character Lucky. The first time a player goes through the story, the admission is free. After that, it costs a certain amount of crystals to enter again. Attempting an additional clearance may yield in dropping pages which can be exchanged for rewards in Supplementary story. You can only collect the reward once and pages can not be collected repeatedly. Chapter 1 - Expedition Team of Heaven's Envoy Lucky's story begins. He forms a group to help him rescue Lu, his best friend who got kidnapped by Demon King Pasoon, and along the way learns about the darkness plaguing the land. Sections * 1-1. Chick Archer Biyolitto ** Requires: Account lvl.3 ** Summary: Lucky is suprised that Biyolitto, Lu's chick doll has become alive. Feelling offended, Biyolitto demands Lucky to show him his ability... ** Rewards *** First time clearance: - *** Additional clearance: Demon's Chapter Page 1 * 1-2. Warrior Lucky sees the front: ** Requires: Account lvl.4 ** Summary: '''Lucky's group is debating Pasoon's purpose and a few problems that arose from overflowing Black Magic. Lucky promises to solve the problems after saving Lu. ** ''Rewards'' *** 'First time clearance: '- *** '''Additional clearance: '''Demon's Chapter Page 5 * ''1-3. A Water-Dweller girl's bitterness'' ** '''Requires: Account lvl.5 ** Summary: There are difficulties finding other villagers. However, Lucky's group keeps on looking for them and eventually finds Rin, a hybrid girl that was thrown out of her village. ** Rewards *** First time clearance: '''- *** '''Additional clearance: '''Demon's Chapter Page 2 * ''1-4. The only enemy to target'' ** '''Requires: Account lvl.6 ** Summary: Rin can't completely trust humans yet, but after seeing Lucky reacting so smoothly, she unintentionally vents her anger and shows cooperation. ** Rewards *** First time clearance: - *** Additional clearance: Demon's Chapter Page 1 * 1-5. Spirit of the missing children? ** Requires: '''Account lvl.7 ** '''Summary: '''The group finds it difficult to gather any evidence in the unknown forest. They decide to go to the populated Land of Talrima and find Smith, who used to work with the White Witch. ** ''Rewards'' *** 'First time clearance: '- *** '''Additional clearance: Demon's Chapter Page 2 * 1-6. The only light is my will ** Requires: Account lvl.8 ** Summary: '''They are faced with the situation of having to move through space via magic, which is said to be unstable, since there is nothing to ride on. Lucky's group tries hard to live through the area where unfamiliar monsters, which did not exist in the unknown forest, are living in. ** ''Rewards'' *** '''First time clearance: - *** Additional clearance: Demon's Chapter Page 1 Chapter 2 The group journeys to the land of Ice where they meet Gilgamesh and Momo. The Frost Dragon awaits the group at the end. Sections * 2-1. Coldness Threatening the Yeti ** Requires: Account lvl. 9 ** Summary: In the new land of ice, Lucky's group meets the yeti Momo. However, Momo is too hysteric to listen to what they have to say. So the group has no choice but to fight and make him lose energy. ** Rewards *** First time clearance: -''' *** '''Additional clearance: Demon's Chapter Page 3 * 2-2. Strange Phenomenon by Black Magic ** Requires: '''Account lvl. 10 ** '''Summary: '''Lucky's group moves foward by enduring the tough environment of the battlefield that becomes more dangerous as night approaches. Rin feels a special connection to Momo. ** ''Rewards'' *** '''First time clearance: - *** Additional clearance: Demon's Chapter Page 2 * 2-3. My Friend Momo ** Requires: Account lvl. 11 ** Summary: '''Lucky's group protects Momo's house and a snowman that possesses positive powers. After the battle, Rin confesses her determination.... ** ''Rewards'' *** 'First time clearance: '- *** '''Additional clearance: Demons' Chapter Page 3 * 2-4. Human-hater Gilgamesh ** Requires: Account lvl. 12 ** Summary: The group meets Gilgamesh who is a half-demon boy and trains by himself. Gilgamesh mistakenly assumes that Biyolitto and Lucky are demons, but when he realizes that they are humans, he shows hostility. ** Rewards *** First time clearance: -''' *** '''Additional clearance: Demon's Chapter Page 4 * 2-5. An Oath on the Edge of a Cliff ** Requires: Account lvl. 13 ** Summary: Gilgamesh gazes at the cliff where his mother fell from and reaffirms his determination to meet his father, Pasoon. The group, each in their own way, gets closer to the Frozen Dragon. ** Rewards *** First time clearance: -''' *** '''Additional clearance: Demon's Chapter Page 2 * 2-6. Time Shattered ** Requires: Account lvl. 14 ** Summary: '''Though they took off at different times, Lucky's group and Gilgamesh arrive at the same time. Together, they confront the Frozen Dragon. ** ''Rewards'' *** 'First time clearance: -' *** '''Additional clearance: '''Demon's Chapter Page Chapter 3 After parting ways with Rin and Momo, the Mr. Bull runs off somewhere and the rest of the group meets Myomyo who is chased by Zomstego. Towards the end, Valiant makes an appearance. Sections * ''3-1. Disappearance of Mr. Bull'' ** Requires: ** Summary: ** Rewards *** First time clearance: *** Additional clearance: * ''3-2. Myomyo, a Strange Cat'' * ''3-3. Treasure Guard Zomstego's Wrath'' * ''3-4. Boys Fighting Regardless of Tribe'' * ''3-5. Demon Valiant's Plot'' * ''3-6. The Cause of the Fall of the Ancient Elucians''''' ** Requires: ** Summary: ** Rewards *** First time clearance: *** Additional clearance: Category:Game Mechanics